


Gettin' Physical

by CrimsonShades



Series: Ford's peculiar muse [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, another multichaptered fic what am I doing to myself, figured it might be fun to help with my writer's block, handjobs, hooking up with a hottie and not telling your roommate they exist, i dunno man, idk i was asked to do this, will update tags with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford helped Bill get a human body of his own and now has all of his six-fingered hands full of keeping his muse happy, working on the portal and not letting Fiddleford find out they're keeping an interdimensional being in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do this and since writing trashy porn without much plot to go around is fun, I thought to myself "Why not".

When he opened his eyes, his body was burning. A low groan slipped his chapped lips and he raised a six-fingered hand to press the cool palm against his temple. A throbbing pain had settled between them. Squinting through formerly screwed shut eyes, Stanford noticed that not only had he been knocked to the floor by the shockwave sent out by the portal, but also that it had _worked_.  
A body was lying less than three feet away from him on the cold basement floor, the position bearing an uncanny similarity to that of a Pharaoh's mummy in its sarcophagus.  
He fumbled to pick up his glasses, which had been knocked off his nose and let out a relieved breath when the world around him stopped being a flurry of blurred colors and hard to make out shapes that had him guessing what was what.  
Uneasiness befell him and steadily moved to creep through his veins like ice water, however, when he realized the familiar golden shape, that had been following him around for nearly a year, was nowhere to be seen.  
Maybe he had been a little too quick to judge.  
Maybe it hadn't worked at all.  
Ford hurried crawl beside the body the portal had spat out, trying his hardest to ignore the pain that was shooting through him in response to being knocked down like that. That portal sure was a feisty one.  
"Bill?" He asked, voice sounding a lot more broken than he'd expected. "Bill, are you in there?"  
Bronze lips parted and the softest of sounds escaped. Golden eyes blinked open and Ford's panic was replaced by warm blood again when he found himself staring into those familiar, cat-like pupils.  
The body they had gotten for his muse was gorgeous. The tan skinned looked bronze, the blue, slowly dying light of the portal that was shutting down, as expected, illuminated the angular shape and drew a blue glow on golden hair. The breathtaking being extended a hand and Ford was eager to take it. It felt hot, hotter than any human he'd ever gotten close enough to to touch.  
After a few experimental breaths and very much noticing the enamoured stare of his chosen human, the muse's mouth slashed open, revealing sharp fangs in a wide grin.  
"How do you like me now, Sixer?"  
It was only then that Ford's brain registered that the other man was naked.

A constant string of muttered curses accompanied them on their way to Ford's room. Bill was still getting used to walking in his new body, he was wobbling and the scientist could just feel his muse's scowl burn into his back as he pulled him up the stairs, but he didn't dare turn around and face the other. He didn't trust himself; he just knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes from drifting down to the muse's crotch and that kind of distraction was the last thing he needed.  
"Sit." He demanded as he pushed Bill down on the bed and closed the door - he wasn't sure when Fiddleford would get back and he didn't feel up to the task of explaining to his assistant why he was pulling an incredibly hot and incredibly naked man around the house by the hand. "Please." He added meekly when he heard a soft growl.  
"Woo, it's pretty chilly down there." Bill chirped and made a surprised noise when he was handed a red sweater. Ford turned around, only to see that wide smile be replaced by a frown. "You can't be serious."  
"Well, you can't just run around here without clothes!" He sputtered and felt the blood rising to his cheeks. He just hoped it'd stay there.  
"Try me, Sixer."  
"Bill, please. I promise I'll buy you some clothes that are _more_ to your liking, but for now, you'll just have to make due with these."  
The muse wrinkled his nose, but slipped the red sweater on. It fit him well. He had a more slender build in Stanford, which resulted in the piece of clothing looking a lot more massive on him than it did on the scientist, but they were about the same height, which was something the six-fingered man had missed in his frenzy. Feeling his face heat up even more, he reached into the underwear drawer and handed Bill a pair of simple, grey boxers.  
"I can't blame you, you know." Bill mused, amusement caking his voice as he took the garment and tugged at the elastic to a point where Ford feared it would break. "For wanting to put your flag on this masterpiece."  
"Flag? What-"  
An incredibly warm hand ran up Ford's spine and he found himself shivering under the touch.  
"The only reason someone would want to conceal something as drop-dead gorgeous as this for," the fingers of the muse's other hand wrapped around the scientist's wrist and placed his much larger palm against the concealed chest that was practically _radiating_ heat from beneath the thick material of the sweater, "is to claim it."  
Bill's voice was a mere whisper against his ear and Ford felt himself shiver once again. A barely audible laugh had the air in the small room he called his own vibrating.  
"S-So you like the body." He stuttered, feeling a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Oh, you did well." Bill cooed. " _So well_. Why don't I reward you?"  
"No, no, that won't be necessary." Ford hurried to say. "You're my friend and-" He didn't get to finish the sentence before he was slammed down on his bed, heard the springs creaking under the sudden addition of weight.  
If there was such a thing as a maximum blush, Ford's face had clearly never heard of it because by now the man was certain that every drop of red in his body had pooled in his face.  
He had thought about Bill as more than just friends, sure, even when the other had just been a triangle, and he knew Bill knew, seeing how the muse was rather savvy when it came to guessing his thoughts. But that wasn't the reason he had wanted his friend to gain corporeality for, or at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself.  
But when he felt the otherwordly being settle on his thighs, he suddenly wasn't so sure any more.  
Bill wasn't wearing any pants so Ford could very much feel just how human his body really was. It had him swallowing harshly, even when a slender digit was pressed to his lips.  
"See, if you help me with this body, I'm gonna reward you. It's really simple."  
He nodded slowly and watched the wide smiling muse as he languidly trailed his free hand down the scientist's front and to the zipper of his pants. The sound of it echoed oddly in his ears and he tried to stare at his own member which the muse swiftly pulled free of its garments, instead of Bill's, which was twitching into life. The hot fingers around his own appendage had Ford gasping and groaning softly as he felt at least some of his blood leave his face. The lewd sounds made Bill smile and he continued trailing his fingers around the erection that was growing in his hand. Lips, wet with saliva, parted, thumb pressed against the swollen, already leaking head and just as the muse changed his position to bring his own bobbing member closer to Ford's and introduce the two best friends to-be, did a loud noise that sounded a surprising lot like a whimper escape the scientist's trembling lips.  
A fountain of white gushed out between Bill's fingers and his brows furrowed slightly while a stream of apologies immediately poured out of Ford.  
"I'm sorry, I've, I've never done this with somebody before and I, I don't know, I'm sorry, Bill, really, I a-"  
The miffed muse hooked his thumb in the corner of his scientist's mouth to shut him up and bumped their foreheads.  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He explained calmly.  
Ford nodded.  
"And you _will_ buy me clothes to make up for it."  
"The most exquisit in all of Gravity Falls." The scientist assured and was pushed down into his pillow when Bill locked their lips.  
He hurried to return the kiss as good as he could, which he knew was terrible, but relief flooded through him when Bill turned out to be a rather sloppy kisser as well.  
Not going to let that stop him from showing his muse his appreciation, however, Ford slid a hand down to the other's erection and stroked it gently. His other hand fisted into golden hair and he greedily drank up the moans Bill spilled into the kiss as he desperately bucked his hips into the touch.  
He lasted longer than Ford did, but the scientist didn't even register the passage of time with a hot, half naked body pressed against him, hot, hitching breath mingling with his and the afterglow of his own orgasm still washing through him. Bill arched his back like a cat, curled every part of his newly broken in body that could possibly curl and all but screamed into Ford's mouth as he came. The scientist heard a tearing sound and was fairly certain that his muse had just destroyed his bed sheets, but was far too thrown off by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door to complain.  
He hurried to break the kiss, a new layer of blush creeping on his cheeks at the string of saliva that connected their lips, and quickly pushed Bill off of him. The muse sputtered indignantly as he fell on his butt and glared at his human.  
"Fiddleford is coming home. You have to hide!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want him to meet you like _this_!" He hastily gestured at the half-naked man with the mussed up hair and flushed, sweaty face, who continued to pout at him.  
"I'm sorry." He added. "We will buy you clothes, he just- I can't have him see you like that. Not yet, anyhow."  
Bill's eyes narrowed, but he shrugged his shoulders and curled up beside Ford's bed.  
"Thanks." The scientist muttered and pulled up his pants, then handed the blonde the previously offered boxers. "We'll buy you clothes later, I promise!"  
That earned him a soft "Hmph" as the being accepted the garment and the scientist he hurried out of the room to greet his housemate and assistant, who narrowed his eyes at the other's disheveled look, but didn't mention it.  
Ford was seriously proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Conveniently absent Fiddleford.
> 
> Sorry about the rushed ending.


End file.
